Rise of the Living Dead
by XxGamingActionxX
Summary: This book is a Walking Dead Zombie Apocalypse genre of book, where Jerome wakes up into a world where the living resurrect and he meets some people and realises its the zombie apocalypse, so read this book and see Jerome kick some zombie ass!
1. The Beginning

Rise of the Living Dead Chapter 1

Day 0

3:51 PM

... *Beep*...*Beep*... *Beep*... "H.. Huh?, Where am I?" Jerome Thought to himself. Jerome looked around in the room

and had seen him on his couch in his house with flowers all around him. "What? what happened?" Jerome said to himself. *Groan*

"Huh? what is that? what th-" Jerome wondered being rudely interupted. "Hey, what are you doing finally up?" asked Quentin.

"Wha, What?" asked Jerome. "haven't you heard?" replied Quentin. "What's happening?" asked Jerome again.

"It's... It's the zombie apocalypse" replied Quentin with a serious grin face.

"What? How? When?" asked Jerome not knowing what to say next. "Yeah dude, me, my son, and a friend name Terrance

came here around 2 weeks ago, though you were dead, like look at yourself" replied Quentin. "Wha- What the hell?! Why am I

covered in blood and intestines? weird thing to say" said Jerome unwilling to look at himself again. "I dont know, maybe someone died

on you" replied Quentin. "Yeah, okay sure, anyways where are the supplies and everything?" asked Jerome. "Oh you want to know where

everything is, okay let me show you around here, we.. kinda moved some things... a lot of things" answered Quentin.

10 minutes later... "okay, so thats everything, now you haven't met the people here yet" said Quentin. "Oh ok, so are they maniacs,

or no? just wondering" asked Jerome. "No they're not, well Terrance is a little bit... out of control sometimes" answered Quentin.

"Oh oka- wait what?" replied Jerome. "Nothing, so if you just come into the living room here, there's my son, Micheal" said Quentin

quickly. "oh hello there, how old are you?" asked Jerome excitedly. "9, im a little young for this world" answered Micheal. "Oh yeah,

anyways could I just call you 'Mikey'?" asked Jerome. "Okay, but no other no other nicknames" replied Mikey. "Okay, and didn't you say there

was someone called 'Terrance'?" asked Jerome. "Oh yeah, he's just in the weapons room" answered Quentin in a cracky tone. "Okay" replied Jerome.

Jerome and Quentin walked into the weapons room, to see Terrance's hands covered in blood with a combat knife in his hand. "Oh hey, the dead guy's

finally awake, I'LL KILL HIM FOR YOU" Terrance said happily about to strike Jerome.

"TERRANCE NO" yelled Quentin violently. "Why not? he don't even know him" questioned Terrance. "Because it's the right thing to, he can be

some great use... and if we kill him we will have to do all that cleaning" Quentin answered confidently. "Well ok fine... but he can't use any of the

weapons, and he has to be out of here within 2 days" replied Terrance. "Wait what, THIS IS MY HOME, I SHOULD BE ABLE TO KICK YOU OUT WITHIN 2 MINUTES"

shouted Jerome. "Fair point, never mind" replied Terrance seeming unwilling to say that. "Okay, so everyone should be able to do what everyone else can do"

said Quentin. "So Mikey can shoot a walker like some badass?" questioned Terrance. "Well no, but whatever" replied Jerome. "So do you even know how to

shoot a gun?" asked Terrance. "Yeah, I am also a red belt in martial arts" answered Jerome feeling the weight of one of the shotguns. "Well good, because

there are 3 zombies in the living room" replied Terrance striking them with his combat knives.

"WAIT WHAT?!" shouted Jerome. "Questions later, JUST SHOOT" replied Quention looking out the weapons room window. "Shit, Shit Shit SHIT"

yelled Jerome. *PKOW* *PKOW* *PKOW* All 3 of the zombies in the living room were dead. "Okay good, see? you got this, now just go outside and

get the rest" said Terrance with a devilish smile. "What? how many?" asked Jerome. "About 11, NOW GO!" shouted Terrance pushing Jerome outside.

"O-Okay, i can do this, im about a few metres from death, im fine, just aim and shoot" whispered Jerome quietly to himself. *PKOW* *PKOW* *PKOW*...

*PKOW* *PKOW*... *PKOW* "Shit, 6 down, 5 more, but I need more ammo" Jerome said to himself while swiftly turning behind himself. There were

2 zombies right behind him. "OH SHIT" yelled Jerome being tackled down to the ground by one of the zombies. "HERE JEROME, HAVE THIS!" yelled Quentin

while passing a combat knife to him. *SHUNK* "Now i need to get the rest with this, well fuck" Jerome whispered to himself. *SHUNK*.. *SHUNK*...

*SHUNK*... *SHUNK*. "Okay, well now i just need to make sure no more come back" said Jerome.

1 Hour later in the living room... "I think we should move out and go to the local jail in the next town because we get so many horde attacks around here" said

Terrance with an angry expression. "I say we should stay because all of our supplies are here, and what could be in that prison?" replied Quentin. "Resources,

Protection, and more, what do you think we should do Jerome?" asked Terrance with a combat knife in his hand. "I think we should stay here for another few days,

and then move, do you guys even have a velicle?" asked Jerome. "... No" answered Quentin. "Well we could just steal one of your neighbors cars" suggested Terrance.

"Actually that's not a bad id- wait... WHERE'S MIKEY?!" yelled Jerome with a serious grinning face.

"OH SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT HIM" shouted back Quentin. "I really don't give 2 shits about the little fucker, he's just slowing us down" said Terrance. "He's my son

Terrance, what the fuck do you expect if he has gone missing in the zombie apocalypse?" asked Quentin with an annoyed face. "Kill him" answered Terrance.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND TERRANCE, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOME YOU PSYCOPATH" yelled Jerome. "Okay fine, but you will both regret it, you'll see"

answered Terrance as he walked out the door with a shotgun, a combat knife, and a bag of apples. "Now can we go find Mikey?" asked Jerome. "I forgot... again"

replied Quentin. "Let's go" replied Jerome as he entered the dining room.

"MIKEY!" yelled Jerome. "MIKEY! WHERE ARE YOU?" asked Quentin. "I'm going to search in the upstairs floor" said Quentin. "Okay" replied Jerome as Quentin

walked upstairs. "MIKEY!" yelled Quentin. "..D..ad?" asked Mikey. "MIKEY? WHERE ARE YOU?" asked Quentin. No Response. Jerome started running up the stairs because of the yell.

"MIKEY? ARE YOU OKAY?" Quentin asked again. No Response. Quentin went into the food room. "Mikey!" yelled Jerome. No Response. "Huh? what th-" Quentin said being interupted.

"QUENTIN? WHAT IS I-" asked Jerome being interupted as well. "Oh... My... God... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Quentin. Quentin and Jerome, were both... looking at...

Mikeys dead corpse being eaten up alive by a zombie.

AND CHAPTER 1 IS DONE! WILL BE PUBLISHED ON ANY BOOK PUBLISHING WEBSITE! thamks for reading/ watching the livestreams!


	2. The Attack

Rise of the Living Dead Chapter 2 Day 0 7:42 PM

2 minutes after in silence... "Quentin... I-i'm... so sorry" Jerome said confortingly to Quentin. "... No... He can't be dead, I heard him speak to me! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Quentin shouted violently, "he can't... please Micheal... PLEASE WAKE UP, YOUR JUST SLEEPING RIGHT?!". "Quentin...  
i'm sorry... he's not sleeping..." Jerome replied. "... I know... this world is so fucked up... Jerome... let's go bury his body... before it gets dark... i don't even want to live... but I have to... for everything we could do... everything we can create together Jerome..." Quentin said briefly.  
"What do you mean?" Jerome asked. "Jerome... we can... live normal lives if we try hard enough" Quentin answered with a serious expression.

"There's.. no wa- wait a minute... we can..." Jerome replied. "No one else agreed with me, we can do it" Quentin expressed sincerely. "Yeah,  
all we need are food, water, weapons, people, and a well guarded place to set up camp" Jerome replied happily. "Now let's forget about the past... and...  
throw him out the window" Quentin said unhappily. "... Ok, we have to anyways" Jerome replied willingly. Jerome picked him up. "1...2...3!" Jerome shouted as he tossed Mikey out the window. "Okay, so I say we sleep here for the night, then tommorrow we can get everything and leave, I still got my car in the garage" Jerome said suggestively. "Yeah okay... i'm good with that plan" Quentin replied. jerome walked over to his bedroom, while Quentin walked to the couch quietly. "I'm going to bed... goodnight" Jerome shouted across the house. "Goodnight" Quentin shouted back as he turned off all the lights.

7:53 AM... J..erome...Je..ro...me... "JEROME!" Quentin screamed. "Huh? What? What's happening?" Jerome asked confused. "THE ZOMBIES! THEY'RE ALL OVER THE PLACE, GRAB YOUR THINGS, GET IN THE FUCKING CAR AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Quentin yelled violently. "HOLT SHIT, OKAY" Jerome screamed as he ran to his closet and drawers in his room to grab his things. "Okay, food, clothes, guns, ammo, water, okay i'm good" Jerome whispered to himself as he stuffed everything in his backpack swiflty and roughly. Jerome ran downstairs and went face first into a zombie. "OH SHIT" Jerome shouted as he fell. *Pkow* Jerome shot the zombie,  
and then got up and crept through the living room quickly and grabbed his keys hanging on the wall. "JEROME! HELP!" Quentin yelled from the car. "SHIT!" Jerome yelled as he ran to the car. *Shunk!* "Okay, get the fuck in the car!" Jerome shouted as they both got in the car. Jerome fiddly put the cars in the car and backed up right into the horde of zombies. "Okay... there w-..." Quentin said unfinished.

... "SHIT! JEROME GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CAR! IT CRASHED" Quentin yelled. "Oh shit!" Jerome shouted as he tried to kick out the locked door. He finnally was able to kick the door out, and then started to run out as Quentin had found a way to get out and started to swiftly run up to him as they both had their things.  
"Holy shit... well fuck now I don't know where the fuck to go now" Quentin said to Jerome. "Well... we could try going to that prison that Terrance was talking ab-"  
Jerome suggested being interupted by Quentin. "NO I WILL NOT HE IS THE REASON MY FUCKING SON IS DEAD" Quentin barked at Jerome. "C'mon, it's the only place we can go to" Jerome replied in an annoyed tone. "I wil, only go there if we absolutely have to, I know somebody a couple blocks down this street" Quentin replied back. "But the pri-" Jerome said being interupted again. "Let's go... before the 'Savages' find us" Quentin had said with a concerned face.

"Wha- what do you mean? who are the 'Savages'?" Jerome asked. "They are the savage fucked up monsters that roam around the city, they will torture,  
kill, or make a horendous deal with anyone the meet" Quentin explained. "Oh shit, okay, but why do they do things like that?" Jerome asked. "Ever since the world went to hell, they are the ones that just, snapped, then they found each-other and formed a large group, a very large group" Quentin answered. "Well how many people?"  
Jerome asked. "I'm not sure about that question, I think probably around 75" Quentin answered again. "Holy shit, well then ho-" Jerome tried to ask being interupted again,  
but by someone else. "Hey punks! what the hell are you guys doing walking around this neighborhood? You two would be great slaves" a Savage asked with a pyscotic face.


End file.
